<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late nights by ReaseA</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611180">Late nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaseA/pseuds/ReaseA'>ReaseA</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All of my Octavian/Nico smut [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dom Nico di Angelo, Dom/sub, Gentle Dom, Gentle Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sort Of, sub Octavian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:28:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27611180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaseA/pseuds/ReaseA</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is wanting befor bed and Octavian is all to happy to help him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nico di Angelo &amp; Octavian, Nico di Angelo/Octavian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All of my Octavian/Nico smut [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prickat/gifts">Prickat</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you like this as much as me ;)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico laid across the bed from his boyfriend it was late about 12am but , he knew Octavian wasn’t asleep yet and he really needed to relieve some tension. He scooted over to him pressing his waist up against Octavian's butt, only Nico’s boxers and Octavian's robe separating them. </p><p>Octavian let out a little moan, clearly wanting. </p><p>“I’ll take this off” Nico said, sliding down his boxers.</p><p>Octavian wordlessly stood up and took off his robe. When he laid back down Nico held him tighter. His dick up against Octavian's back. Nico reached down and felt Octavian's butt it was soft and fit in his hand perfectly, Octavian moaned loudly. </p><p>“Do you want me?” Nico whispered into his ear.</p><p>“Yes” Octavian said, desperately pushing against Nico’s dick harder. </p><p>“What do you need?” Nico asked seductively </p><p>“I need you” Octavian begged.</p><p>“Oh I need you too” nico said “maybe you could help me first, get my dick wet” </p><p>Octavian squirmed down beneath the covers and Nico pulled them off revealing Octavian rubbing his face against Nico’s hard dick. Nico ran his fingers though Octavian's hair pulling gently. Octavian mound with every pull. </p><p>“Are you gonna be a good boy and let me fuck your face?” Nico asked kindly but sternly </p><p>“Yes” Octavian gasped out, kissing Nico’s dick up and down. </p><p>Nico grabbed his head with both of his hands and moved it to the tip of his dick, he pushed his head down. Octavian made week whimpers as he did, until he had all six inches in his throat Octavian could feel the tip touching the back of his throat. But Nico didn’t move him for a moment. </p><p>“I’ll go slow going up” Nico said, Octavian knew what that meant. </p><p>Nico let Octavian's head up all the way to the tip slow, letting him such every bit. At the top Nico pushed his head down, Octavian let out a loud whimper muffled by Nico’s cock. </p><p>“Oh it’s ok you're doing so well” Nico said lovingly letting one hand down to caress Octavian's cheek. </p><p>Nico did it a few more times, each time letting him up slow and pushing him down fast, and each time Octavian would muffle out a whimper around his cock. Then Nico would whisper kind words of encouragement. </p><p>Eventually Nico decided he was done with Octavian's throat. “You did so good,” he said, pulling his mouth off his dick. </p><p>“Thank you” Octavian said horsley, his throat still raw from the fucking.</p><p>“Oh I wasn’t too rough was I?” Nico asked in a concert in tone, he pulld Octavian into a hug</p><p>“No, you never are” Octavian said in his arms, thinking about how he’d prefer him to be rougher.</p><p>Nico cupped his hands around Octavian's ass, sticking a finger in, before Octavian could moun Nico kissed him. Octavian wanted him, he needed him.</p><p>“You were so good, Oc” Nico said pulling away. </p><p>“Oh thank you Nico” Octavian said, Nico was still peeping him so it came out sakey.</p><p>Octavian's hard was over Nico’s solder, Nico continued whispering sweet words of encouragement. </p><p>“Are you ready?” Nico asked</p><p> </p><p>Octavian couldn't struggle out the words so he just nodded. Nico lined his dick with Octavian's hole, he pushed in slowly. Octavian moaned loudly as Nico slowly let Octavian's ass down.</p><p>Nico squeezed his ass gently, trying not to be too rough. He was about half way in. Octavian's hole was tight like it’s never been used before and it might’ve not been before nico. </p><p>“Good job, you are so good at this Oc, I love you so much” Nico whispered to him. </p><p>Octavian just whispered softly in response. Nico moved a hand from the taller boy's ass to his dick. Octavian whimpered again.</p><p>“Oh do you want me to jerk you off?” Nico asked as he fucked his hole slowly “of course after all you’ve good work you deserve a reward” </p><p>Nico started jerking him off at a steady pace.</p><p>“Can I please cum inside you?” Nico asked, softly</p><p>“O-of co-r-se,” Octavian said, trying to talk through the pleasure.</p><p>Nico pushed his ass all the way down his dick and started jerking him faster. Octavian was close almost immediately. He was about to cum and Nico was too. </p><p>“I’m cuming” Nico shouted out, cuming deep in Octavians hole. It was warm.</p><p>Octavian came to, right on to the others chest. </p><p>“Good job Oc, you make me feel so good” nico whispered.</p><p>“Tha-ank y-you” he whimpered out. </p><p>Nico pulled out slowly, the cum slowly dripping out of the tight hole. </p><p>“Good job, let’s go to sleep now ok?” Nico said laying down with Octavian still on top of him. </p><p>“Thanks” Octavian whispered tiredly </p><p>“Goodnight” Nico said pulling the blanket back over them</p><p>“Goodnight” Octavian said already half asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was made with the help of my good friend jauntyhornsolo you can find them on tumblr. <br/>I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>